


Soft Touch

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Softness, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: Bucky slowly but surely learns again that physical contact doesn’t have to me painful or punishing. You show him it can be soft, gentle or even comforting.





	Soft Touch

Bucky Barnes was not into PDAs, it was now a well known fact. It had taken him long enough to feel comfortable about being touched by another human being (mostly Steve) now he much rather keep it to the bare minimum. Of course he wasn’t against a pat friendly of the back and if he accidentally bumped into someone, he wouldn’t reach for his pocket knife anymore. But as long as he was concerned, Bucky did not enjoy being touched.

For a long time, every time someone touched him, Bucky had flashbacks of strong hands pushing him back in his chair and holding him still while they ran experiments on him, or worst, erased his memories. So now, if Bucky could avoid any physical contact, it was perfect for him. Every body on the team knew it and accepted it. There was no touching Bucky outside of training and occasional friendly touches when they enjoyed a night out.

So when Bucky and you met, his world shifted upside down. Since the first day you took your job as Tony’s assistant (which truly was a perfect example of how patient you were) Bucky had slowly seen the walls he had built around himself started to crumble. Your smile was as soft as the hand you placed on his arm when you apologized for accidentally bumping into him.

Everybody around you held their breath when you touch him, Bucky included. Not only because you automatically reached for the sleeve hiding the metal arm, but also because Bucky didn’t jerk away from you. No, Bucky stood perfectly still, completely mesmerized by the kindness in your eyes and the soft way you squeezed his arm. When Bucky managed to make his brain function again, his own lips curled up into a boyish smile and he babbled a few words to tell you it was nothing.

Completely oblivious to everybody staring at you, Bucky focused on the way you warmth spread through the fabric of his sweater and crept up his metal limb until the flesh junction and through his entire system, goosebumps arising on his skin on the way. The only thing Bucky had registered that day was your name and how soft his own sounded on your tongue. His skin, however, it had a mind of its own and it needed more of you.

After taking forever to actually ask you out, Bucky and you quickly became an item. It was discreet and shy but you didn’t fool anyone. Everybody noticed how more relaxed Bucky was now and how his face lit up every time you entered the room. But nobody would ever catch any PDA from you. Not because you didn’t want to but because Bucky was impossibly shy.

As comfortable as he was around you, the former Winter Soldier was always petrified to cross a line. Despite you encouraging him and reassuring him many many times, Bucky didn’t dare initiate kisses or simple touches. But Bucky was always craving your touch. Even if you were sitting next to him during a mission, you were not close enough, he missed you.

So, with his eyes still focused on Rhodey talking at the other hand of the table, Bucky slowly slid his right arm on the side of his body and let his knuckles gently brush against yours. His skin immediately came alive to the familiar touch and he noticed your lips slightly curling up in his field of vision. A jolt shot up his arm when you brushed your hand back against his, playfully wiggling your fingers in the process.

Bucky had to bite his tongue not to smile like an idiot when he felt you receptive to him. It was something he would never grow tired of because it always encouraged him to relax and be more demonstrative with you. Bucky was too bad with words to be able to express how much you meant to him, so he always allowed himself to kiss you a little longer or keep you from moving from his arms when the words couldn’t roll off his tongue.

Every time you smiled or laughed or just looked at him when he turned softer, it made his heart sing a song he never heard before, he song he wanted to play on repeat until his dying breath. Bucky’s heart leaped out of his throat when you slid your hand in his and intertwined your fingers together and this time he couldn’t hold his goofy smile back. It took everything in him not to bring your hand to his lips to kiss the back of him, already missing the taste of your skin.

Bucky gently squeezed your hand, drawing slow circles of the back of your hand with his thumb and relishing in the familiar tingling of his skin every time he touched you. No word coming out of Rhodey’s mouth reached Bucky’s ears, his entire being was too focus on the fact that you were holding hands, that you allowed him to touch you. Bucky was so focus on you he didn’t notice everybody rolling their eyes at you two. Your two stupid smiles and blushing cheeks didn’t fool anyone around the table. 

The first night you spent in Bucky’s room on purpose and not because you had fallen asleep while watching a movie was probably the most intense experience Bucky had ever lived. And the guy had fallen from a train 70 years before. With you straddling his lap as he laying down on his bed, his hands under your shirt, he didn’t know if it would be his heart of his brain that would give up first.

Your fingers were tangled in his hair as you were dangerously grinding against him. Neither of you knew how the situation had switched. Only five minutes before you were laying down against him, kissing lazily as you talked about your day, and now you were dry humping him while his hands were coming very close of your breasts. Bucky swallowed each whimper escaping you, groaning in your mouth.

The kiss was turning heavier by the second, has fast as your need for each other was growing. But when you reached for the hem of Bucky’s shirt, it was like a wake up call and he broke the kiss, panting heavily. You whimpered at the loss of him, opening your eyes to frown at your boyfriend in confusion. “Is everything okay?” you sighed breathlessly, cupping his face to kiss him softly.

Bucky hummed, melting into the kiss until you pulled away, looking at him with big question marks in your eyes as to why he broke the moment. Bucky drew circles with his thumbs on the skin below your breasts. He could feel your heart thudding in your chest and the way your lips were swollen from the kiss made him want more. “Yeah, sorry I just…” he chuckled nervously, “I haven’t done it in a long time, that’s it.”

You offered him a tender smile, your heart melting even more than usual. “It’s okay,” you assured him, leaning to peck his lips. “We’ll take it slow and you tell me if you need a minute, okay?” You whispered, kissing him repeatedly. Bucky nodded, pressing his lips firmly against yours, craving this new intimacy with you so much he felt it constricting his chest.

Bucky craved your skin against his a little more every day, the small sounds you made when you made out already driving him insane, he wondered how you sounded like when you would be gasping for air because of him. And you wanted him at least equally as much, he could tell from the way you were grinding against him, driving him insane and making him want to tear your clothes off you.

But every time you reached for the hem of his shirt, the alarm in Bucky’s head went off, bringing him back to reality. He kissed you a little firmer, holding you tighter, hoping it would make him focus on you again, but it didn’t. When you pulled his shirt off him, Bucky felt more exposed that he had his entire life. The chilly air of the room hit his skin, making him inhale sharply and his entire body tense when he felt your hands resting on his bare shoulders.

You immediately sensed something was wrong and pulled away again, concern evident in your eyes. “Am I going too fast?” your voice was so soft, it felt like a feather against his skin and, right at this moment, he wondered why he thought he could ever have someone so good and pure in his life. Your hands on his skin were burning him and all he wanted to do was run away, to hide. But you didn’t move from him. You only brushed your fingers on his skin, sending a jolt through his metal arm and Bucky couldn’t help but squirm his left shoulder away from your hand.

His throat was slowly closing up and his chest felt heavier than it had in years. The surprised look on your face softened when your eyes landed on his marked shoulder and Bucky saw your expression shifting when you understood. His eyes started to sting with shameful tears as he tried to calm down his heavy breath and erratic heartbeat. “Oh, Bucky,” you whispered, slowly bringing your hand to his chin, tilting up his head so you could meet his eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

Your voice was so soft and filled with love, Bucky couldn’t control the trembling of his bottom lip. Bucky was a war with himself. Every brain of his cell was screaming at him to pull away from you, not to allow you to be tainted by his demons, the witnesses of his past. But his body was physically aching for your touch. His skin was tingling and every touch, every pressure of your skin on his made electricity shoot through each of his nerves. It was electrifying and oddly comforting at the same time.

Your lips curved into a soft smile when Bucky shook his head, completely lost into your eyes. He knew you could read him better than anyone, which was why he wasn’t surprised when you didn’t move. What surprised him though was when you placed your lips on his, humming softly as your rested your hand on his toned stomach. He felt you smile when his muscles tensed under your fingertips and he swallowed the soft moan that ran past your lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Bucky,” you hummed, slowly kissing your way down his jaw and neck. Your lips were soft, meticulous, each kiss was calculated to have the former Winter Soldier body relaxing in a matter of seconds, especially when you reached that spot below his ear that could have him purr like a cat. “I love everything about you, your eyes, your lips, your jaw,“ you nuzzled, his scruff covered jaw and hummed when Bucky muttered in Russian under his breath.

Bucky sighed breathlessly when he felt your fingers slowly traveling up his chest, goosebumps chasing after them. He let his body relaxing as his hands rested on your waist, digging harder and harder in your flesh to try pulling you closer to him. Your mumbling against his skin made the words reach deep down inside him and echo painfully loud. He shut his eyes closed and brought his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself from whimpering at how weak you turned him.

“So strong, so warm, so soft,” you whispered, pressing your lips right on his pulse. Bucky’s skin started to burn in a whole different way. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had and, yet, he wanted more. He wanted to surrender to you when your fingers crept up higher, meeting your lips that were tracing his collarbone. Bucky’s breathing grew shallower and you shushed him softly.

“It’s okay, I got you,” you hummed when your lips encountered his longest scare, causing Bucky to tense slightly. Without parting from his skin, you reached for Bucky’s hand and intertwined your fingers together before bringing them to each side of his face. As assertive as your gesture was, it never felt oppressing to Bucky. He didn’t push you away from his scar despite his urge because the softness of your touch still made him crave for more.

A shiver shot up Bucky’s spine when you kissed along his scar until the spot where his flesh met the metal limb and he inhaled sharply and squeezed your fingers tighter but didn’t move away. Bucky’s heartbeat was erratic in his chest, the only things he could heart was his heavy breathing and the thudding of his heart in his ears. But all he could feel was you. Your touch was overwhelming and overpowering his urge to hide from you.

When Bucky opened his eyes and looked down, he met your own gaze and he didn’t hold back the chocked up whimper that ran past his lips when he saw you treating the witness of his past so tenderly. The sight ignited a new urge in his lower abdomen, making his heart burst out of his chest. It took him barely a second to have your back pressed against his mattress, his body pinning you down as he kept your hands intertwined. You surprised gasp turned into a soft chuckle, causing Bucky’s lips to curl up into a goofy smile as he planted his eyes in yours.

You took his breath away when your eyes locked, causing his brain to stop functioning again. But why would it matter when he had you? You were everything he needed and wanted, you were everything he saw, felt, smelled, tasted, craved. Nothing else existed when you were around and, as he pressed his bare torso against your chest, feeling your heart beating in synch with his, Bucky’s tongue seemed to finally decided to cooperate with him. “I love you, doll,” he whispered.

The wide smile that crept up your lips was so genuine, Bucky felt it in his fingertips. “I love you so much, I can’t get enough of you,” he added, slowly leaning his face closer to yours. He stopped moving, intoxicated on your breathing fanning over his lips and hanging on the words you would say. But he wasn’t afraid anymore before the softness in your eyes were speaking to him, he knew what you would say and his body trembled in anticipation. He leaned a little closer so he could taste the words off your lips. “I love you too, Bucky.”

“There you are,” Bucky’s soft made you lift up your gaze from your phone as he walked towards the couch to meet you. It barely took him more than three strides to slouch on the couch and your massive former assassin of a boyfriend immediately curled up on your lap, his face buried against your stomach and his arms tight around your waist.

You barely had time to register what happened before he sighed in deep content, nuzzling your sweater. “Well, good evening to you too,” you chuckled, your hand automatically reaching for his hair. Bucky’s chest rumbled with an animalistic-like purring when you carted your fingers through his long locks, causing his muscles to instantly relax.

“Long day?” you asked, smiling softly.

“They always are when you’re not here,” he hummed, wrapping his arms tighter around you, causing you to chuckle heartily. You felt his lips curl up against your stomach and you sighed in content, relishing in the warmth and softness of his embrace.

Bucky was not into PDAs, but that was until he met you. It was until you slowly gave him enough confidence to touch you, to shower you with soft touches or any kind of affection. It was before you showed him he was not as broken and unloveable as he thought it was. You had taught Bucky to accept himself the way you accepted him: fully. There was nothing you didn’t love about Bucky and you had taken extra care into showing him.

Slowly but surely, Bucky learned to also show you just how much he loved everything about you. Now, every time you were off duty, it was a rare occurrence for you to be seen without Bucky glued to your hips. The poor man had grown more needy than a puppy and did not care one bit about who could see him and you because he had you.

“I missed you too,” you said, gently tugging on his hair for him to look at you. Bucky complied, a goofy smile plastered on his lips. You leaned towards him, softly pressing your lips against his and Bucky’s heart swelled to the size of the Sun as his chest started bubbling. You both hummed in synch, causing you to chuckle against each other’s lips.

“God, I miss the times we pretended we didn’t know they dated,” Sam sighed, turning the tv louder from the other end of the couch.

“I think we’re gonna need crunchier snacks,” Clint added, turning off his earring device.


End file.
